


Back home, now what?

by SheWantsTheGallagher



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a Greaser, Curiosity, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Leather Jackets, Loss, Motorcycles, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWantsTheGallagher/pseuds/SheWantsTheGallagher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 50's.<br/>Bucky Barnes is a greaser, and the only thing on his mind is her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back home, now what?

**Author's Note:**

> I love the thought of Bucky Barnes being a greaser.  
> Inspired by Pearl Harbour, Grease, and obviously Captain America.  
> You'll see the connections :)  
> Tell me what you think!

Hydra was taken down, the Allied powers triumphed, and celebrations flooded the streets.

Steve Rogers, his best friend Bucky Barnes, and the rest of the Howling Commandos made their way to the airplane that would take them back home. What would happen now once they’re home?

The boys were still young, so the world was open to them. Full of possibilities and options.

Steve finally had his date with Peggy, and Bucky didn’t have to look after Steve anymore. What the heck was he supposed to do now? Steve was a basically a celebrity. Bucky couldn’t be more happy for his best friend. 

Steve would go on outings with Peggy, and Bucky had to find something to do while his best friend was out. Of course he would get to see his fellow Howling Commandos here and there. He enjoyed their company. 

…

With all his free time, Bucky took interest in cars and motorcycles; reading about them, fixing them up, riding, driving, you name it.

The year is 1951. 

Bucky got a job as a mechanic at a well-known shop. He fit in there well and got along with everyone. He loved his job. Not having to wake up before the sun rises and clean guns definitely set his mind at ease. Well, not entirely. The psychological scars of warfare still lingered around like an annoying fruit fly. 

Bucky could easily get rid of those mental scars, he was a strong, brave man.

But there was one thing on his mind that he couldn’t shake off. Her.

She would always come by the shop and walk in like she owned the place. Well, she sort of owned it; her father owned it. Hips swaying in the perfect rhythm with her fingers always brushing those tight thighs. He also loved watching the way her hair bounced as she walked by. He would always forget what he was fixing or doing when she walked by. He melted and his whole body always tingled when she was there.

He didn’t have anyone to come home to after the war ended; there was no one special. Sure he went on dates and took girls out after he got back, but there was never that organic spark. But she was organic. She had this dumbfounded confidence about her that he didn’t see in the girls he took out. Her confidence was balanced with her sweet and charming nature; never ever arrogant. 

The only colors she wore was red, black, and white. To catch her in a dress was rare. He had to force himself to look somewhere else, otherwise he would lose it. She always wore her tight black leather pants. He wondered how the hell she got into them in the morning. Maybe she slept in them to avoid all the work in trying to put them on in the morning. She accompanied her fitting pants with red peep-toe pumps, white shirt, and a leather jacket that fit her perfectly; like it was made especially for her. 

He could tell that all the men fancied her. What guy wouldn’t though? He would always ask himself.

Whenever she would come into the shop and say probably one of the most two insignificant words “Hey boys” drove him insane. The way it rolled off her tongue accompanied by that charming voice of hers. Her lips were red and bee-stung. He only dreamt of having her say his name. Her eyes would always be lowered down just a tad to add to her enigmatic persona.

He would wonder what she would look like sitting behind him on his bike. No Bucky, don’t think about it, get that out of your head! 

His heart would always drop when she disappeared into the shop office where he couldn’t see her.

…

Bucky finished his work, grabbed his leather jacket and headed out. He started his bike up and shoved his boot under the gear shift pedal.

Before he took his comb out of his pocket to fix his hair, he saw her. It was night time and the light of the street lamp fell on her body the way gentle waves carefully coated a surfboard. His eyes drifted without warning; he couldn’t control it. He wanted to touch her but he also wanted to talk to her and discover who she really was.

She wasn’t alone though. She was accompanied by three other guys and two girls. His heart sank into the pit of the engine of his bike when he saw one of the guys snake his hand around her waist. It made him angry and jealous because he wanted her, but he was nervous out of his mind to even say hello to her. 

She brought her hand up to place it on the guy’s back, under his leather jacket and on his white shirt. 

Shit. Now your chance is completely gone Bucky. Good job.

…

Bucky rode home and left his bike outside. The house was empty. He shared it with Steve, so he probably thought he was out with Peggy again. So he plopped himself on the couch, trying to get that image of another man with her out of his head. 

Damn it. He couldn’t. 

He couldn’t sit in the house anymore and think about it. He needed to get out and do something. He grabbed his leather jacket that he took off when he got home and put it back on again. He fixed his hair in front of the mirror and slid his comb back in his pocket. 

He went for a walk down the streets of New York. It was around 8 at night and it was a perfect night.

There was a popular diner a few blocks down where everyone gathered at around this hour.

She was there. His heart started racing again. 

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know whether to keep walking straight or head back the other way. 

He saw her get up from the bike she was sitting on and it looked as if she was getting ready to leave. Bucky just decided to keep walking with his head slightly down.

“Oh c’mon Danny, let me give you a ride home, please sweetheart?” the guy said while softly grabbing her hand.

She let out a small laugh before giving her reply. “I’m perfectly capable of walking, thank you though. It’s just a few blocks”. She pulled her hand out his, stuffed it in her jacket pocket, and smiled.

She started walking away, and towards Bucky. One of her friends called out to her “We still on for Friday?” She turned back to reply, still walking as she did. “Yeah of course! See you then”.

As she finished her sentence, she turned her head back in the direction she was walking and bumped into him. Their chests colliding.

“Oh shit! Pardon me sir, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going. I’m so sorry.” She said, grabbing both his arms at the centre of his solid biceps.

He thought she sounded so adorable apologising to him like that. He instinctively grabbed her upper arms as well to steady her in case she fell.

He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “It’s perfectly alright, don’t worry about it”.

Their eyes met and he couldn’t pull himself out of the abyss of her blue eyes. He was fully submerged.

“I’m a complete idiot” she said making eye contact with him.

All she had on was a small amount of powder, mascara, and red lipstick. He thought she looked flawless. She was a natural beauty, with a good heart. 

“You’re not, maybe a bit clumsy though”.

She laughed at his comment, “I seriously am”.

She thought he was absolutely handsome and witty for someone that she just randomly bumped into.

She still had her hands on his arms. Her fingers slightly grazed over the patch he had on his leather sleeve.

She looked at it and wanted to say something to avoid the awkward silence between them. She recognized the insignia. It was from the military.

“You served?” She asked curiously, eyeing the insignia.

He looked down at how she was stroking it with her thumb.

“Sure did”.

She shot her eyes back up to his and nodded in approval. “Wow, thank you so much. You’re very brave”. She said, her words laced with a hint of sadness, and he could tell.

“Which unit were you in?”

She was still touching it, never wanting to leave it alone. This intrigued him, wondering why this fascinated her so much.

“I was in the 107th”.

“My brother was in the 103rd”. She said softly.

Realizing she was still holding on to his arms, she let go immediately. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize I was still holding on to you”.

All he could do was smile and let out a small chuckle.

“So is this your name? Bucky? Is that a nickname?” She said pointing to the name engraved onto his leather jacket.

He couldn’t believe that she actually said his name. She said it so perfectly.

“Uhh yeah, it’s my nickname. Everyone calls me that”.

“So what’s your real name then Bucky?” She said crossing her arms.

“It’s James”.

“James. Lovely name. Last name?”

“Barnes”.

“James Barnes. Well Mr. Barnes, are you off to anywhere in particular this evening?”

No way, no way, no way. Was she wanting to spend time with me?? Bucky’s mind was racing at this point. 

“Nope, just out for a walk”.

“You want to take a walk with me?”

“Absolutely”.

…

Bucky and Danielle start walking down the streets together. 

“You didn’t even tell me your name”.

“Oh sorry, how stupid of me. It’s Danielle. Danielle Malone. My friends call me Danny or Ellie. Whichever you prefer”.

“It’s lovely to meet you Danielle”.

They locked eyes again.

“You too, Bucky”.

He loved the way she put her hands in her jacket pockets as she walked, as if she was shy or nervous about something.

“I’ve seen you around, you know. You work in my dad’s shop don’t you? The one on 9th?”

“Yup, you’re right”.

He cannot believe that she actually noticed him before.

“You’ve done some really good work for us. I’m sorry I haven’t come up to talk to you”.

Bucky couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“I meant to, but… yeah, it’s just umm… nevermind. It’s not important”.

What the heck was she talking about? Bucky was even more curious now, wanting to know her reasoning.

“Well this is me”. She said while motioning to her home.

“Wow, I live over there”.

She lived so close to him, but he never saw her? 

“Oh so close! Well, goodnight Bucky, thanks for the walk”.

“Anytime”.

“See you at the shop?”

“Yeah, see you there”.


End file.
